


Madman Rehabilitation

by Mr_Walrus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Castration, Forced Relationship, Gore, Guro, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Walrus/pseuds/Mr_Walrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayce decides to fix Viktor.</p>
<p>With or without his consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% author appeal. I am vaguely sorry.

Up until that moment, the whole evening seemed like a badly planned ruse. 

No one could do a complete 180 in their personality, seemingly within a few hours. If it had been another night, a more stressful one, or one right after a terrible round in the Rift, he would have laughed at Jayce’s sudden apology. But no, tonight was a good night. 

There were very few things that managed to noticeably brighten the Machine Herald’s mood for he went out of his way to appear composed and mature at the Institute of War (one never knew when a chance to recruit a new acolyte would pop up and in such circumstances it was always best that they at least held some respect for Viktor) But one of those things were the few times he found time to return to Zaun. He wasn’t sentimental, not at all, but being surrounded by loud and often uncultured primitive swines day in and out at the Institute was draining and he was rarely allowed to leave due to his representative duties and matches. 

Needless to say, he was looking forwards to going home. So when the man whom Viktor was almost entirely certain despised the Zaunite with every single fiber of his being knocked on his lab door dressed in clothes that, while still being tacky, were far less obnoxious than his typical overly elaborate coat, and thus quite presentable and demanding a chance to properly amend their relationship, or lack-there-of, Viktor decided to play along.

After all, what was the worse that could happen?

But despite being confident in the fact that Jayce was too smart to do anything to hurt him and too stupid to find a way how to without being caught, Viktor was still uncertain and anxious. There wasn’t anything blatantly wrong or disconcerting about being asked to give critique on some blueprints, but the atmosphere was still very tense. The Piltoveran’s overly casual and friendly behaviour only added to Viktor’s suspicions, it was impossible for someone who hated him so much for so long to suddenly act like they were old friends with hardly any prompt.

Jayce turned to Viktor and smiled warmly. The expression made Viktor feel oddly relaxed, like he had just been praised for doing something. That only served to make him more anxious, he couldn’t let himself forget that Jayce had managed to manipulate Piltover’s government against him. 

“I hope you’re fine with the long trek, Ezreal started complaining about the noise so the Summoners forced me to rent a place pretty far out,” Viktor heard him mutter something about the explorer under his breath. He nodded, still feeling uncomfortable even most of his anxiety had left. Out of his enhanced peripheral vision, he noticed a momentary twitch of anger in response to his silence from the inventor, but it vanished almost instantly. It was slight enough that anyone else would have dismissed it as a shadow from one of the trees surrounding the tiny dirt path they walked on, but he was certain of what he saw. 

“It’s just past this turn, I appreciate you agreeing to see what I’ve done so far,” Jayce’s voice remained in a friendly tone, “Things are always better when you have an audience who’ll appreciate them.” 

“That’s true,” said Viktor, the first thing he said since he agreed to the other’s offer.

Jayce looked at him somewhat surprised and once again smiled in that particular reassuring way. Like a reward, Viktor realized, and the thought of using one of his many rays hosted within his third hand as punishment for the degrading action crossed his mind. But he stopped his extra appendage from acting on it, he had his manners after all, and only the most neanderthalic brat would respond to intended kindness with violence. 

Just as the Defender said, the path winded to the left and ended at a brick and metal shed. The angled tin roof was covered in patches of various shades of green and brown, and the faded puce-colored walls were in no better condition. Viktor half-expected him to apologize for the condition of his residence, but then remembered that Jayce never apologized for anything and probably expected Viktor to thank him for even granting him permission to enter. Or not. He wasn’t sure what to think of Jayce anymore. 

After pulling out a key and unlocking the steel door which seemed to be the only part of the small house not partially eaten up by the forest, his host wordlessly entered, leaving the door open for Viktor to follow. He entered without hesitation, seeing there no reason to doubt the other’s friendly intentions. There was nothing wrong with wanting to repent for one’s past sins, and he of all people was fully aware of the evolution a man could undergo, so-

He stopped, realizing his mistake as he stepped in past the door frame and heard the sound of electricity behind him. He whipped around, raising his left arm to deflect and opening his third to counter, neither of which proved to be of any use when the voltage hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm used to drawing gore, not writing it. You can probably tell my inexperience. I am vaguely sorry.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Cait, but it's my dad and-" 

He couldn't see, his optic augments must have malfunctioned, or short circuited, or-

"Fine. I'm sorry, there you got an apology out of me, you better savor it. Now can you please talk to the Summoners?"

The shock. It must have been finely tuned technomurgy to have disabled his systems without severe brain trauma. How long-

"Just a week to make sure everything's alright, that's all I need." 

That didn't matter, he had to get away. He saw what that man did to his acolytes at Zaun, all to get revenge on Viktor. He should have known this would have happened. 

"Cait, you are a life saver. Wha- fine, Thank you Caitlyn. That's the only time you'll ever hear me say that."

Quick diagnostics revealed only that his external augments were offline. Without his auxiliary modifications, his limbs were useless. 

"Good luck Cait, don't piss Malcolm off again, yeah, yeah, see you." 

His ocular enhancements were offline as well, but his natural eardrum was still intact. That was something at least. There was a gentle clunk followed by heavy yet nonchalant footsteps. 

"Good morning princess!" exclaimed Jayce, excited like a young child. Viktor couldn't reply, his false vocal cords giving no response.

"Oh right, you can't do anything. I made this real badass device just for you, just so we could talk like this. Isn't that nice of me?" 

Jayce replied to himself in a bad imitation of Viktor's accent, "Oh thank you Jayce! You're the hero! So handsome and strong! You're smarter than me!" 

"Aww, shucks Vik!" The inventor cleared his throat, before talking again, "Lemme guess, you want me to turn your freaky shit back on. I'll get to that in a sec, be patient."

Jayce walked away. Viktor heard metal against wood, more footsteps, and other muffled noises he couldn't identify. 

"I will admit, I am dumbfounded as to how you got those implants on, however, " the sound of an electric current, a machine whirring to life, "I know exactly how to remove them!"

Impossible. This simply wasn't possible. He knew Jayce was dangerous, brilliance mixed with immaturity and blatant disregard for others. But the degree of sociopathy required to happily mutilate another with a saw was- 

The spinning blade made its first contact against the metal on his shoulder, for a moment there was just friction and pressure, then pain. Incomprehensible pain, the feeling of hypersensitive flesh being shredded. Over the sound of the saw, there was the sickeningly organic noise of the destruction of meat. 

It stopped after what felt like hours, but logically, Viktor knew it was only a few seconds. The weight of his third arm and steel shoulder plates vanished with the brunt of the pain and noise of the saw.

"You dick! You got blood all over my shirt, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He suddenly broke into low chuckles, "I'm kidding. You are a dick though." 

The machine started up again. Even though Viktor knew what to expect, it did nothing to dull the overwhelming pain. It seemed to last longer this time although that may have been due to the aching burn that remained in his other shoulder.

His other shoulder felt lighter after Jayce finished. Both shoulders still felt as if they'd been mauled by impossibly hot steel. Which was, for the most part, an accurate statement. 

"I like it better when you're not talking pretentious bullshit," remarked Jayce casually before he started the saw up again and began carving out the augments on Viktor's legs. The legs hurt more than the arms, he could feel it as the blade cut through each wire, each nerve, everything. He began to feel light headed from the pain and blood loss, a sensation that only blurred where the overwhelming sensations began and ended. 

Finally, Jayce put down the saw. "That wasn't so bad. It's too bad it didn't last longer, but I'm a man of my word, so..." 

There were a few electronic beeps and something detached itself from the back of Viktor's neck. His remaining systems returned online and the scene surrounding clicked into view. 

It was the room he only got a passing glance of from the doorway. It was oddly incredibly casual, plants, light green mats, doorways that led to probably a kitchen and bedroom. 

The floor was made of a light wood, probably birch or something similar. The object he was rested upon was likely to be an ordinary table, its dimensions didn't conform to the standard operating table. The material he was on was, according to his sensors, a mixture of silicon and metal. Presumably to keep the area clean, of course Jayce would take something like that in mind.

Then the pain hit, renewed and doubled with his augments' signals. Jayce was talking again, but none of of it was retained. He couldn't disable the signals, there were too many errors and cut circuitry and- 

Jayce grabbed something from a side table, a bottle of clear liquid. Something to sterilize the gaping wounds.

Viktor wasn't certain if survival or just dying now was better. 

Burning pain, impossible heat and stinging, like acid had been poured into the open wound on his left leg. There was a moment of thankfulness for his speech augments, they only vocalized conscious thoughts. If not for that single detail, he would have shredded his cords, screamed till nothing but blood came out. 

Jayce poured the liquid into his other wounds a smug grin on his face. 

"I'm glad we have this opportunity to talk," he said, casual like they were old friends. 

"Jayce, If- He was cut off by static. It took all of Viktor's focus, but he managed to get his vocal augments to cooperate for a little longer. "kill me already." 

The inventor laughed, like he had just told the punchline to the greatest joke ever. "You really think that's what I want?" 

More roaring laughter. 

"Oh, Viktor, I thought you were half as smart as me! You fucking retard, I'm not going to kill you..." 

Jayce dropped the bottle on the table, not bothering to close it, and grabbed something else. 

"I'm going to fix you." 

In his hand was a needle, surgical thread already looped through it. He punctured the remaining skin of Viktor's right shoulder and began to sew the gaping cut closed. 

"You see, I've given you so many chances to redeem yourself. But you don't! You just keep doing your freaky little shit and mutilating more and more people," Jayce continued as he worked, "so I've decided to help you out. Give you a little push into doing the right thing." 

He knotted and cut the thread with a small scissor , then began work on Viktor's leg. 

"You're lucky you know? If I weren't such a nice guy, I would've killed you." 

The blood loss was definitely making itself known. Warning signals were crying out in his brain, he would be unconscious, if not dead, soon. Jayce seemed to take no notice and continued talking nonsense, but Viktor knew he was certainly aware. He was just ignoring it. 

“Jayce,” he cut the Piltoverian off in the middle of a sentence. The Zaunite wasn’t going to give up yet, he wouldn’t let the bastard scientist get away with this. Even if that meant playing the role Jayce created for him.

The younger paused for a moment, weighing whether to respond or… 

He suddenly grabbed the pair of shears and jammed it deep into Viktor’s abdomen. The lower layers of skin were mostly intact from the augment removal and the blades cut through as if they were thin leaves of paper. It only added to the incomprehensible agony of having his artificial limbs sawed off. 

"Viktor, Viktor, Viktor..." tutted Jayce, "Don't interrupt me." 

He pressed down on the shears and began to twist them, "Say sorry." 

"I-" the unfinished words burst into static as Jayce spread the scissors open. He chuckled darkly at Viktor's reaction. 

"Were you going to say something?" 

"S-" more static, but he finally managed a small, "sorry." 

Jayce pulled out the blades and continued stitching. He was smiling calmly, the same one that had settled Viktor's nerves earlier. Now it made him feel deeply nauseous, a sensation he hadn't had in years. 

After some time, the exact amount eluding his severely damaged sensors and blood deprived body, Jayce had finished haphazardly closing the gaping wounds. Viktor was still in more pain than he'd ever been before, but the constant lightheaded fog seemed to slightly dull it. 

Jayce was doing something out of Viktor's line of vision, but he stepped back in, a blood bag and IV in hand. 

"Did you know that Vladimir can tell someone's blood type just by being around them?" The inventor was prepping the IV as he talked, "Even your blood is a pain in the ass. O- blood is so fucking hard to find."

He continued as he poured the clear liquid on the remains of Viktor's arm. "Being as awesomely charming as me does have its benefits though. No one even questioned why I needed so many packs delivered. Dumbasses." 

He finally inserted the catheter. Viktor barely felt the prick in comparison to everything else, but was instantly relieved. Jayce hadn't been lying, he wouldn't let Viktor die. 

"Now it gets boring," he sighed, "Singed said it'd take a few hours for the potion to completely mend the wounds." 

"Singed?" Asked Viktor, voice still glitchy. He knew the chemist disliked him, but to the point of doing this?

"He didn't even wonder why I commissioned it from him. Guess I'm just that smooth."

If further torture hadn't been a very likely threat, he would have called Jayce out on his arrogant bullshit. But he had to make it through, had to survive. When he got the chance, he promised himself he'd make Jayce pay. 

He wouldn't give up.  
Not yet.  
Not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Things were going absolutely perfect. 

Not that Jayce ever doubted himself, he always succeeded. He just wasn't expecting Viktor to be so goddamned stupid.   
But that was okay, actually, it was abso-frickin-lutely awesome. Because he was abso-frickin-lutely awesome. That was just how things always seemed to work out. 

Jayce grinned again for the god-knows-how-many-th time today. Every time he looked down at his exposed mangled nemesis, the day seemed brighter and brighter. 

Singed's solution had worked just as expected. The only signs of Viktor's wounds were deep furrows and the stitching left behind. The Defender ran his gloved fingers across each fleshy hill and valley, the black thread a bridge connecting irritated fresh skin to old scarred tissue. Each limb ended abruptly, arms only useless nubs barely jutting out from his shoulders and his legs stopping just above where the knee would be. Not to mention how skinny they were from the muscle atrophying away after so many years with the augments. Signs of the augments also showed on his torso, no fat to obscure his ribs which jutted through the skin sickeningly, nothing to hide how impossibly skinny he was.

It was pathetic, absolutely perfectly pathetic.

Jayce was kinda tempted to give him a chance to escape. It’d be fucking hilarious to watch the sick shit try and squirm away. “Hey, Viktor.”

No response, not even movement. 

God, that pissed him off. 

Like seriously, he was doing something so fucking kind purely out of the depths of his heart and Viktor just thought it’d be okay if he blew him off? Fuck that. 

“Hey, Viktor,” he repeated, putting nasty emphasis on the Herald’s name. Still nothing. Huh, well if that’s how he wanted to be, then Jayce could play by that, he’d make it work. 

“You know, with all your bullshit about the ‘Glorious Evolution’ and rejecting nature and primal desires and whatever the fuck else, I really thought you would’ve taken matters into your own hands.”

“What are you-” the sentence was interrupted by a burst of static. Finally the useless freak decided to respond. He really was a pathetic wimp though, not being able to say a single thing without giving up. Absolutely disgusting. 

“What am I what? Doing? Talking about?” Jayce snickered just thinking about the punchline, “Viktor, I’m talking about your dick.” 

He burst into laughter. Man he was great, this was going to be so fucking awesome. He grabbed the opened pair of surgical scissors on the table and ran his finger across the blade. Through his gloves he could feel the edge, lovingly sharpened by his own hand. Even then, he knew this was a hero’s work. Even then, he poured heart and soul into ensuring he’d avenge himself in the future.

The future was finally here.

“That must have been a distraction all along for you,” the inventor continued in a faked sympathetic tone, “Since I’m such a nice guy, I’ll go ahead and get rid of it. Just for you.” 

Jayce set a hand on Viktor’s bony chest and leaned in, looking right in the Herald’s artificial eyes. He spoke, now serious and cold, “We both know the future’s better off without you.”

“Then just kill me.” the clearest words he’d spoken since they’d started. Jayce frowned and leaned back. He looked back at the scissors, the cold steel glimmered temptingly in the warm light of his home. 

“I’d love to, but,” he removed his fingers from each bow and wrapped them around the arms, “I won’t.” 

He stabbed them deep into the flesh of Viktor’s groin, the meat easily ripping with a satisfying wet noise. He felt the warm drops of blood and oil land against his face. Jayce pushed them deeper then yanked them out without warning. 

“You’ve made so many people suffer,” he stabbed them back in, slightly off from the initial puncture wound. 

“You manipulated them into being your personal guinea pigs. You ruined their future, you ruined my future!” Jayce punctuated every few syllables with another stab, each one with more force behind it than the last. “What the FUCK is wrong with you!?” 

Holding back his anger and frustration was useless, he shoved the shears into the writhing meat below over and over. There wasn’t any pattern or rhythm to it, just endless satisfaction and dark red liquid splattering everywhere. 

The blades hit something hard. Jayce realized it was the hextech cover he laid down earlier. He stared at it for a moment, watching as the blood began to be dissolved by the technology. 

He looked up at Viktor. The Herald was pitifully trying to remain still and hide his involuntary shaking and squirming. Each muscle was visibly alternating between harshly tensed and fully relaxed. It was pathetic.

And it was exquisite. 

Jayce laughed under his breath, for the first time in years, his hatred towards the Zaunite had temporarily abated. He walked to Viktor’s side and ran a bloodied hand through his damp hair. He knotted his hand the messy strands and yanked Viktor’s head up, forcing him to look at the blood gushing from between his legs and the chunky visceral remains of his genitals. Jayce bent down and whispered in his ear.

“You’re beautiful now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I wrote on the bus home! Thank you all for reading, each kudos means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy!

Viktor watched the mirror’s reflection. He had no reason to, his few remaining augments told him everything about the current state of his body. But he also had no reason not to. 

The room was small, presumably a closet. It was poorly lit by an aged hextech lamp that hung loosely from the ceiling. The room was still heavily draped over in shadows, the only thing the light serving to do properly was illuminate the mirror in front of him. 

Jayce had left him here several hours ago, presumably when he got bored with physically torturing the Herald. Now he left him to rot, watching the mauled remains of his body writhe through the mirror. His neck was weak, not used to holding up his head’s weight without his augments, thus his head dangled uselessly against his right shoulder. His spine ached in the awkward position, Jayce hadn’t had comfort in mind when he positioned him. 

Instead, he had carefully propped Viktor up against the wall facing the mirror, the nubs that used to be his legs forced apart so the fleshy mauled mess in between was obscenely exposed. It hadn’t healed as smoothly as the rest of his body, instead appearing like a grotesque mass of scars with the occasional scrap of shredded skin loosely hanging off. The rest of his body was still stained with blood, the deep red now having oxidized and turned to brown. Trails left by Jayce’s hands were recognizable to Viktor, most gathering around his groin. 

He had removed his gloves as the other’s wounds healed and ran his fingers across each scar. The contact was sickeningly detached, entirely devoid of the previous rage. It was like Jayce was appraising a masterpiece, his masterpiece. 

Eventually, his touches had become more hungry, more greedy. He had grabbed at the skin, digging his short blunt nails into the thin frail flesh, gripping the left-overs of a limb or portions of his torso with a grip so tight that Viktor had felt the tissue slowly rip and bleed from the sheer pressure. Under his breath, Jayce had muttered incessantly. Occasionally remarking on the beauty he saw in Viktor’s deformed body, but always praising himself for creating it. 

Yet, despite everything, it was all disturbingly chaste. 

Honestly, Viktor would have preferred it if there had been some sexual reason behind his current situation. He could reason it to himself that this was the result of a severely repressed paraphilia. At least then there’d be a meaning behind the torture he’d been forced to endure. 

But there wasn’t. Behind each disgusting touch was a sickening kind of innocence. 

Jayce genuinely believed he was doing the right thing. 

Light opened onto the small room. Cold air rushed in, along with the odor of metal and carbon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos! I am happy to see that people enjoy this fic enough to leave them, messed up as it may be haha
> 
> Warning: there is some vaguely sexual content in this chapter, I personally wouldn't consider it sexual, but others may, so uh, yeah
> 
> thank you for reading! If you have any advice or criticism, please comment! Thank you!

"Good morning Viktor!" 

The entire sentence was dragged out in an mocking cheery sing-song way. Jayce knelt besides the Herald and propped up his head with a hand while running another through his filthy blood-matted hair. 

For a long moment, the only noise was Jayce's heavy breathing steadily growing louder as he gradually moved closer. He felt the moist warm breath against his ear only for it to be replaced with a sickeningly hot wet sensation. 

The Defender snickered as he licked the flesh and metal. After a few nauseating seconds, he withdrew and spat on the floor.

"You taste like shit," he said as he chuckled against the Zaunite's neck. The apparent horrid taste didn't dissuade him from licking the fresh sensitive skin there as well however. 

The deep cold dread in the pit of Viktor's stomach grew with each passing moment, his muscles were trembling involuntarily, and the horrid lightheadedness from several hours ago returned. Everything that Jayce had done to him, mutilating him, torturing him, simply everything, was slowly pushing Viktor to his breaking point. 

He had promised himself he'd survive, that he wouldn't give up, but he was beginning to doubt his own capabilities on keeping that promise.

"Stop this," said Viktor. 

"Shut up," Jayce growled angrily in response. The sudden mood swing was worrying, but Viktor continued despite the command. 

"What do you expect to achieve from this debauchery? Do you honestly perceive this as 'heroic'? The-" 

“I said,” Jayce clenched the hand that was still in Viktor’s hair and jerked it upwards, “shut the fuck up.” 

The Herald’s thought process was interrupted by the sensation of several hairs being ripped out, bringing bloody patches of skin with them. But he quickly regained his thoughts and ignored the pain. 

“What would the good sheriff say if she saw this?” 

Jayce froze. He slowly removed his hands from Viktor’s body, letting the other slump back against the wall. A small amount of relief washed over the Herald.  
Then the hands were back on him, one hand wrapped around his emaciated neck, mercilessly crushing it, and the other digging into the seam between Viktor’s face and metal mask. In a moment, Jayce had lunged on top of him, smashing him against the floor. The clumsy maneuver led to both of them bashing their heads against the wood paneling, yet the impact seemed to barely affect Jayce. 

“Don’t you fucking dare talk about Caitlyn!” the grip around his neck grew impossibly tighter. He knew if it weren’t for his augments, he would have been incapable of speech. More likely, he probably would have died. “I’m the goddamn hero, you’re a fucking pervert monster, so shut the fuck up.” 

“Wasn’t it just a few moments ago that you were slobbering against me, or am I mistaken?” 

Jayce didn’t reply for a few seconds, just trailed his hand from Viktor’s face down the other’s body, the touch deceptively gentle and comforting. 

Slowly, Jayce bent lower and lower until his mouth was right next to Viktor’s ear again. He only breathed harshly into it for a few horrid moments, before he began to quietly laugh.

Any words the Herald might have had were wiped from his thoughts as the other’s hand stopped right on the scarred mess between his legs. He began to writhe and squirm in a futile attempt to make the hand move off the painfully sensitive skin. 

“Stop.” 

No response. From the corner of his enhanced peripheral vision, he could see the Defender’s grin. 

“Jayce, please. Stop this.” 

He laughed again, low and breathy. “I figured out what I’m going to do with you.” 

The marred flesh was suddenly pierced by blunt nails harshly digging in. The pain was almost as bad as the removal of his limbs, and it made his head cloud over. 

“Since you’re such a fucking cunt, I’m just going to go ahead and give you one.” 

The Herald tried to say something, but all that came out was static. He was just as helpless as before, if not more so. 

Jayce stood up, but not before sliding his arms underneath Viktor’s neck and the stubby remains of his legs. He picked him up easily, a sick imitation of a groom carrying a bride. 

He gently set Viktor down on the makeshift operating table. The disinfectant he rubbed on burned in the small cuts, but the Herald didn’t say anything. He knew his useless limbs couldn’t save him, and that begging would be futile. But he was going to endure this. He wouldn’t give Jayce the satisfaction of breaking him. 

Pain shot out from between his legs, a sensation that managed to feel impossibly hot and cold at the same time. Each movement Jayce made with the knife only inflamed the agony. He tried so hard not to move, not to shake or tremble, but it was impossible. It was worse than the initial loss of his genitals, the skin now was even more sensitive from the accelerated healing, and the knife pierced deeper than the sheers did. 

Even though his sensors told him otherwise, it felt as if the knife had reached into his stomach. He could feel the gaping hole left by it. Jayce wasn’t just simply making a slit, he was genuinely taking his time carving out the flesh and meat. 

Finally he set down the knife, only to replace it with two fingers. Slowly, agonizingly, he began to scoop out the shredded visceral chunks. Some dropped off the table onto the floor with a sickening squelch. A sound that was mirrored by Viktor’s new… his new “vagina” each time Jayce removed his fingers. 

He looked up at Jayce’s expression, hoping to see disgust or regret, as unlikely as he knew that was. But he was smiling, focused and intrigued on his project. 

And Viktor knew that was all he was to Jayce. 

A project. 

Then the fingers deep within him spread wide, the ripping agony catching him off guard. He desperately writhed, trying to instinctually squirm away, but Jayce grabbed onto his right thigh and pulled him closer. He was snickering again, obviously amused by the spectacle in front of him. 

He pulled his fingers out again, then doused them in Singed’s tonic before plunging them back into Viktor. It felt like salt, like a glowing rod of metal had been shoved into him. Jayce pulled out again. The Herald stared at the ceiling, concentrating on anything but what was happening now. Then he felt something chilled and smooth pressing at the bloody gaping hole. 

“Plea-” static covered everything else as Jayce shoved the bottle containing the clear serum into Viktor. He felt his innards rip to accommodate the bottle, felt the liquid flow into every mutilated crevice, then it was all overwhelmed by the pain. It hurt, his mind seemed to cease functioning, he couldn’t understand anything anymore, he couldn’t even fathom just how much it hurt. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear or smell or anything, he could only feel the burning red sensation deep inside him. 

\---

Nothing could describe the happiness he felt. Jayce watched, absolutely elated, as Viktor spasmed on the table, screaming nonsensical glitchy white noise. Thick crimson dripped down from the pussy Jayce generously gave him, flowing around the thick bottle and pooling underneath. 

Oh man, he could think of a million menstruation jokes. 

He began to feel bored just watching, yes it was entertaining, but he was more of a hands-on kinda guy. The glass was slippery, especially since it was covered in blood, but he managed to get enough of a grip and pushed it deeper into the Herald. The static peaked in an ear piercing high pitched tone. 

Huh. That was interesting. And fun. 

Really, really fun.

Man, he was fucking awesome for coming up with this. 

He pulled the bottle out partially, no reaction. Well that was bullshit, so he shoved it back in. The noises crescendoed. 

That was… still pretty cool. It didn’t even get any deeper than before, but it still elicited a better reaction. That was utterly fascinating. He repeated the action, pulling it out slightly, then thrusting it back in. Same reaction. He did it again, and again, vaguely wondering if Viktor was actually getting off on this. Or was this reaction from the pain of having a vagina cut into him? Eh, whatever. 

It didn’t particularly matter to him, Viktor’s wants were meaningless. He was trash, no one cared about him. Anyways, he was doing a favor for Viktor, a kind deed out of the pure goodness of his heroic heart. It was fair that he was allowed to have some fun during the process. Yes, it was certainly justified. There was no doubt about that in his mind.

So he continued. 

To be honest, it was all very exhilarating. The sight of the shittiest creature in existence being fucked with a glass bottle was beautiful. His own body after Jayce cut off those godawful augments itself was absolutely gorgeous, so the two together was enough to make his blood rush with excitement. 

After several minutes, Viktor gradually just… stopped. He was mostly still except for the occasional twitch in his pathetic stubs and the static died down. With no reactions left to harvest, Jayce pulled out the bottle. Red liquid gushed out from his cunt, painting the hextech covering beneath. Some dripped down onto the wooden flooring, mixing with the fleshy chunks that were carved away. 

Jayce could see the new skin gradually form over each wall of the gaping wound. It was slow, but ultimately satisfying to watch. He placed his hands on Viktor's thighs, eliciting a twitch from the mangled torso, and began to force them further apart. 

Some of the fresh tissue ripped, causing more blood to trickle down. But it regrew quickly. 

"How does it feel to be a woman?" Asked Jayce. 

Viktor didn't even twitch in response. Just laid there. 

Ugh, how annoying. 

But there was nothing he could do about it. Any further would be unnecessarily cruel, so he stepped back, away from the bloodied body. 

Anyways, he had important matters to attend to. After all, all play and no work makes Jack a mere toy.

Or something like that.


	6. Chapter 6

The gloved hand on his side was stupidly distracting and quite unwanted. Viktor briefly wondered about the Piltoverian social norms concerning personal space, seeing as Jayce, nor Vi, had any sense of it. 

The cold scalpel continued to cut through his skin, tracing his spine. He could feel the warm blood drip down his neck through the stinging-

No. Don't focus on that. 

He wasn't going to escape. That was a simple fact. All he could do was survive, don't let Jayce break him, but that was going to be impossible if he focused on the pain. Just... don't think about it.

But he supposed that this was already already a sign he was beginning to crack. Before this, he preached about facing reality, embracing the present and future. 

Now, he would do anything to go back to those days. 

A jolt of pure sensation rushed down his back, leaving a numbing trail. It was followed up by a weight and a shock that ran throughout his body. Feeling quickly returned, but his sensors alerted him to presence of a new augment.

His analysis revealed nothing about its intended effect, a detail which greatly worried him. That typically meant that it hadn't started to perform any active functions. 

Jayce began to sew the incision shut. Today, or at least Viktor thought it was a new day, he was serious and focused. He only taunted Viktor minimally before telling him to stay still, and starting the operation. 

Then a familiar metallic weight fell over it. Viktor could hardly believe it, hadn't Jayce destroyed his previous augments? But a hextech seal formed against his skin and the augment successfully connected with his internal sensors. 

“You’re welcome,” said Jayce, his voice tart and bitter. If he didn’t want to do this, then why was he? Nothing stopped him from just following his base desires earlier. 

“Why are you doing this?" 

The Defender replaced another augment on Viktor's back. He sighed, " You're really an idiot," and continued. 

Viktor decided against speaking again. 

Gradually, all of his machinery had been replaced, even his third arm. Now was his opportunity, he was still too weak to create a laser, but he had enough energy to stun Jayce. It bothered him that Jayce hadn't even disabled his weapons, it simply didn't make sense that he would do something as moronic as this. 

Finally, he turned his back to the table. The Herald jumped up and deployed a quick burst of energy from his augment arm. 

...but nothing happened. Then pain erupted from every fiber of his body, pure incomprehensible agony. It was a thousand sensations at once, the feeling of being burnt alive, of being submerged in acid, being sliced and torn into a million pieces, being skinned alive, they kept building and building till he couldn't even began to decipher them. He fell to the wooded floor, shuddering violently.

Beyond the tortuous pain, Viktor heard Jayce laughing. 

"Holy shit, Viktor! You really are the biggest retard ever! I mean, wow, that's just, that was the best thing I've ever seen!" 

The Herald tried to think of something to respond with, but he couldn't form a single thought. The agony started to slowly subside, and he hesitantly looked up at the Defender. He was smiling down at him, a wide wolfish grin on his face.

"...you're-" static broke through the weak speech, "you're a monster." 

"If I'm a monster, " Jayce kicked Viktor onto his back and stomped his foot onto his armored chest, "then what are you?" 

Viktor didn't reply. 

________________

He stared at the wood on the table. Whatever that cover he had been tortured and operated on was, it had removed all traces of what took place here. 

A sinking feeling settled in his gut. There wasn't any evidence of what he had to endure here. The only proof he had was the new augment attached to his spinal cord and the modified state of his old ones. Neither of which would be considered proof to anyone but himself. 

"Now let's get this out of the way," Viktor looked up as Jayce pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. "You can't tell anyone about these past few days." 

The Herald stared at him. 

"As in literally. You literally can't. Not will not or may not, you physically cannot. So trust me, don't even try. You've already seen what happens if you try to threaten my well being, which, by the way, telling someone counts, so just don't be stupid and you'll be fine."

“You expect me to act as if you did nothing,” said Viktor. It was probably dangerously blunt, but Jayce just reacted with an amused smirk.

“Looks like you’re not so stupid after all.” 

“Then what,” he carefully watched his words, composing his speech so his outrage wouldn’t leak through, “what was the point of all this?” 

“Wow, way to be grateful. I already told you I wanted to fix you,” his smile widened and he watched the Herald with a cocky glint in his eyes. 

Viktor clenched all three of his fists. “You haven’t fixed me.” 

The other snorted, “Not yet. It’ll take a bit for someone like you, but I’ll turn you into a productive normal member of society. One day, you’ll forget all about your Glorious Evolution bullshit, and you’ll get on your knees and thank me.” 

When he didn’t receive a response, Jayce shrugged and continued, “I guess you could call this the first step of your rehabilitation.” 

“You gave me my augments back. Why?” 

“Holy shit,” he laughed, “You still haven’t figured it out? Like I was just going to dump you back at the Institute naked and limbless! Yeah, it would have been funny, but then people talk and, you know, they just don’t get me. They’ll all be flapping their mouths, ‘oh Jayce, you handsome bastard, look at what you did to poor lil’ pathetic Vikky!’ and I’ll explain myself, but quadruple amputees are pretty persuasive, even if said amputee is you. So then they’ll toss me in jail while you keep doing your creepy little shit and mutilating babies while everyone fawns over you.” 

“Then why?” 

“You’re going to have to elaborate. I’m afraid your accent’s a bit too thick.” Jayce snickered at his own joke.

Viktor’s anger and frustration spilled over and he stood up, knocking the wooden chair over, and slammed a fist against the table.

“TELL ME WHY!” he yelled, his vocalizers screeching at their loudest, “EVERYTHING YOU’VE DONE TO ME, WHY!?” 

The new augment went off without warning and Viktor fell to the ground, the metal on his body loudly clattering against the hard flooring. Jayce tsked as he writhed and calmly stood up, approaching till the Herald was trembling at his feet. 

“Don’t talk to me like that.” 

He clawed useless at the Defender’s ankles, himself not sure if he wanted to cause harm or plead for forgiveness. All he was certain of was that he just wanted everything to finally just stop. 

Through his broken glitched voice, he forced out, “sorry.” He repeated it several times, as often as he could manage. He knew he looked pathetic, begging for forgiveness at a psychopath’s feet as he shook uncontrollably, but even that was clouded over by the pain.

Finally it subsided. 

“Fun fact!” the cheeriness of Jayce’s voice just made everything worse, “We’re connected now. When I want you to hurt, you hurt. When I think you’ve had enough, then it stops. Three rules to remember, don’t tell anyone, don’t attack me, and don’t piss me off. Now get up, you’re scratching my floors.” 

Viktor obeyed. The aftershocks still rang through his body, but he ignored them. 

“When I tell you to, you’re going to leave and head back to the Institute. Write a letter to your cultists or acolytes or whatever, with a bullshit excuse explaining why you didn’t see them. If anyone asks you about your trip, which I doubt will happen since no one gives a shit about you, you’re going to give a vague ass explanation. Make sure your stories don’t contradict.”

He nodded.

“And make sure no one sees you coming out from the woods. Not only is that creepy as hell, it’s suspicious as fuck.” 

Another nod.

“Now get the hell outta here.” 

That sentence was the best thing Viktor had heard since he left with Jayce that night. He turned and tried to both restrain his endless relief and not rush out while remaining upright on his unsteady legs. The other augment must have overloaded the others with pain signals, that would explain his trembling limbs. 

He set his hand on the handle of the same door he opened several days ago. The same door that marked the start of this insanity. 

“Wait.” 

Viktor froze. Of course he wouldn’t be done yet.

“You haven’t thanked me yet.” 

His grip on the metal tightened, “Why would I thank you?” 

“After everything I’ve done for you, I think it’s the least I deserve. I’ve been planning our time together for a while, working out all the little details to make sure that it’d be perfect. I’m taking on your responsibilities now, gotta make sure you don’t do something we’ll both regret. Hell, I even augmented myself, just for you.” 

“You,” Viktor looked back at Jayce. He was smiling gently, all relief from his exodus turned into dread, “augmented yourself.” 

The Defender tilted his head to the left and brought a hand up to pull his shirt collar in the opposite direction. On the revealed nape of his neck was a tiny piece of metal. It would have been impossible to spot if not for Viktor’s vision enhancements, and even then, he’d have to be looking for it to see it. 

“I told you. We’re connected now,” he looked back at Viktor, “so don’t you agree I deserve some thanks for everything I’ve done for you?” 

No. 

He didn’t say that. He had to pretend, he was so close to leaving, his pride was already crushed into pieces, it shouldn’t have been difficult. 

But it really was.

“Jayce,” he looked back to the door and opened it, “thank you.” 

He walked out into the early morning woods, not bothering to look back. Not even when he heard the sound of laughter behind him .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh half title drop hahaha 
> 
> i just really like the word rehabilitation lol 
> 
> thank you for the kudos! if you have anything to say, be it a review, compliment, or to say that i'm disgusting, please do!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
